SAFE and Sound
by The 13 Paged NoteBook
Summary: There's a new guy in town, and he arrived to be the ultimate good-doer possible! Only problem is? He just commited a crime with the number one criminal in Vale. So you think he just did it now? Well, attending Beacon Academy seems a whole lot more worse for him actually... Rated: T just to be safe folks!


_Chapter I : I want to help with Dusty Stores!_

I suppose I can come up with the conclusion now.

I'm lost.

Absolutely. Lost.

Why am I lost?

I don't know. I wish someone would tell me!

Okay maybe I'm over exaggerating things, but I'm not kidding when I said I was lost. I've never been in a city before for goodness sake! I'm not into all this high fancy buildings and stuff! I don't even know what I'm doing here in a cramped space between some buildings!

I looked up at the buildings that towered over me. I had to painfully crane my neck to see the top. All those lights that lit up the dark night and the sounds that echoed in my ears just felt out of place. No longer was the night dark and silent like back home, just the way I liked it.

looking down at the piece of paper in my hands that kind lady gave me I let out a sigh. This piece of paper called a 'map' was suppose to help me find where I need to go, that's what the lady said anyway.

"Some help this was…" I sighed and stuffed the paper into my bag.

I knew it was a bad idea to try to find directions in the first place. I didn't even know what that lady meant by 'streets' and 'avenues'! Who in the world even gave names to roads and paths anyway?

As things were looking I've only gotten myself going in circles, that's for sure. To be sure, I just passed that large metal tin can for about a dozen times already!

I need to find a way out of here or I'm literally going to scream for help if I have to!

I shrug the string of my sack from slipping further off my shoulder and continued searching for an exit from this maze of concrete and brick. I hope all this traveling wasn't for nothing. My family is counting on me! Just thinking about home makes me feel pathetic.

What was guy like me doing in the middle of nowhere cold and hungry? Why was I the only one who had to do this in my family? Why me? The younger brother, had to do this?

Simple. There was no choice. I was the only one suitable to travel this far. I was the only who can learn and become stronger for everyone. Mom, dad, older brother… I need to keep walking for all of them.

But no matter how much I think about it. I just feel like I've just wasted my time. I'm the weakest in my family, I couldn't even stand up to myself. I am the leader of the coward army. If I even feel a little uncomfortable I just run away and hide.

I can feel something welling up in my eyes. I was going to cry again at a time like this? Oh what's the point? Maybe… Maybe I should… Just…

… What am I doing?

… Stop! I won't cry! I've come this far to accomplish many things and I'm not going to back down now that I'm so close! I was given this task so I can help the people closest to me, I can't just go back with my tail between my legs!

I swiftly wipe away the tears with my arm. Mom and dad... Please give me the ferocious will that will continue to burn within me!

I raised a balled fist into the air "I can do it! I can definitely do it!" and shout an encouragement to myself. I feel a whole lot better now! I can do it mom and dad! No more crying for me!

"Did you hear something boss?"

"Just a kid's voice. Focus my friends"

My heart jumped at the sudden sound of talking. D-Did they hear me? H-How embarrassing!

I swallowed. Curiosity, slowly of course, got the better of me. By the gruff and masculine tone they were obviously male. Who were those people? Did they get lost too? The voices were just around the corner.

Feeling brave, I peek my head around the turn to notice a group of men all talking amongst themselves. There was one guy with a long white coat and a hat holding onto a stick with a curved end. What was that stick for? It looked kind of cool! He also had this weird-looking brown stick in his mouth too and every time he took a breath he let out smoke!

The rest of the group was wearing black shirts and pants with hats with same color too. I couldn't hear them quite well 'cause they were hush-talking. But they were talking about some 'store' and obtaining some kind of 'Dust'. I don't know why they would want dust. Wherever they were going must be really dusty! I want to go too!

"Hey! What'cha guys doing?"

I let myself known and call out to the men. They quickly turned their heads towards me and quickly pointed sharp-looking things at me. Was this some sort of greeting that the people of the city do? Older brother always told me it was proper etiquette to greet the person who greets you.

I should greet them too!

"What are doing here kid?" one of the men asked me.

"Just a second!"

I quickly drop my bag and kneeled down to untie the rope to reveal all my treasures inside. Along my travels I've visited a lot of places. They all had these weird cool stuff that I couldn't find at home so I picked up some stuff and stored them in my bag.

"Now where was it…"

I know I packed it with me when I left. I knew it was here somewhere … Here it is!

"Kid? What are you doing?"

My awesome knife! I found it when I was looking for stuff one time, it looked so cool and so weird that I couldn't resist to take it with me! Mom and dad allowed me to have it; I always carried it with me everywhere! It saved my life so many time that I decided to give it a name!

Anyway back on track. I picked up my knife and pointed at the guys and grinned my friendliest grin ever.

"Hi!"

Suddenly the men looked shocked and there faces looked scared. Did I doing something wrong?

"That kid's got a gun!"

"He's armed!"

"Hold on there little guy!"

What was the matter? I was greeting them weren't I? Maybe I wasn't greeting them with them properly? I scowled myself in my mind. Of course I wasn't greeting them properly! I needed to greet them with my actual knife!

"I'm sorry! Let me fix this!"

I was such an idiot! I forgot to change my knife! I quickly looked around my knife for the button that turned it into one. Now where was it? I forgot where the button was. Was it around where the hilt?

"Hey! Watch it kid you're going to shoot yourself!"

"What are we going to do boss?!"

They must be growing impatient. I'm so slow at times it's almost embarrassing! I need to hurry and find the button!

"Just a second!" I assured them. Found it! It was around the hilt, it was where my thumb could press it. I pressed the button and watched my knife unfold and transform into the familiar knife I always kept with me. I looked up from my knife to see the men were quite surprised judging from there faces.

"Pretty cool right?" I said.

"That weapon…" the man with the white coat muttered.

My knife is so cool that other people think it's cool too huh? I point my knife at them again and said "Hi!"

The guys pointing the sharp-looking things at me stepped back a little. Then the guy in the white coat hush-talked something to one of the guys in black. The men lowered there sharp-looking things at me and sheathe them. I follow their actions and fold my knife back into its previous form.

The man slowly crouched down while leaning into his curved stick "Hello." the man said.

"Hi!" I answered.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Um …"

"Well?"

"Um… I don't really have a name"

The man with the white coat raised an eyebrow "You don't have a name?"

I shake my head "I don't. But my friends and family call me…" I stick my chest out and point a thumb at myself "Safe!"

"Safe? An unusual name …"

"Well I think so too. I gave this name myself after all." I grin.

"You gave yourself an unusual name?"

"Well I do need something for others to call me by right?"

The man chuckled "I suppose. I was just wondering what a girl like you was doing in one of the darkest corners of the city."

I could feel my entire body grow hot. A girl? Me?! "I-I'm not a girl! I'm a boy! Can't you tell by just my looks?"

The man looked surprised "I'm… Sorry? I couldn't tell by your long hair, please excuse me."

I drop my knife and run my hands through my hair. It isn't that long right? I mean I like to keep it long. I felt my hands run down my hair all the way to my shoulders. I guess it's pretty long and he WAS being polite.

"It's okay I guess…" I mutter "Sorry for yelling."

He raised a hand "No it's mine. It was rude of me to confuse you for a female"

He took a breath and let out the same smoke. I curiously breathed in the smoke only to feel my nose and lungs burn in agony I've never felt before. I let out uncontrolled coughs and continued until all that foul smoke was out of my body.

"Heh… Second-hand smoking is no way to go my boy."

"What… Was that?" I choked out while fanning my hands for air.

"That was cigar smoke, and this…" he pointed a finger at the stick in his mouth "Is a cigar."

"I… See" I said feeling more comfortable now that the smoke was no more.

"Would you like one?" the man pulled out a 'cigar' from his coat and offered it to me. He actually had extras of those foul lung-killers? Better refuse before I'm really tempted to use it.

"Um… I'm quite alright…"

He chuckled and pocketed the cigar back into his coat. "Well then… I must be off." he stood up and walked back to the group of men waiting for him "I have work to do you see…"

"So I heard."

The man stopped walking. His back still towards me, he asked "What did you hear?"

"Um… Something about… cleaning a dusty store?"

"Really?"

"And I was wondering if I can help!"

There was silence. I thought he didn't hear me right so I opened my mouth to repeat what I said. However he broke the silence before me with a laugh. A loud one too. After a while of laughing he stopped and turned towards me.

"You want to help me?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"Yeah! I want to help you with this dusty store!"

"Look Safe. Do you know who I am?"

"Well you're… Um… Uh… A man in a white coat with a hat and weird-looking stick?"

He chuckled once again and smirked "Close enough I suppose…"

"So… That means I can help you?"

"… Well if you want to."

I could feel my entire body tense in joy. Oh boy! I can actually help for once! "R-Really? I can really help!?"

"Not if you don't calm down there."

Relaxing my body and feeling quite embarrassed. I looked down at my bag "S-Sorry…"

I felt a hand at my shoulder. The man was looking at me with a calm face "Well then, glad to have you on board Safety."

"It's Safe actually Mister…" I paused at my sentence. I forgot to ask his name "Um… What is your name?"

"Roman" he answered with a smile "Roman Torchwick."

"Mister Roman… That's a nice name!" I chirped.

"Is it now?"

"Yup!"

"Well then…" he waved a hand towards the men and they quickly left the space "… Let's get to work shall we?"

I nod my head and quickly gather my stuff and followed Mister Roman and the men to the dusty store.

…

We've arrived at a building. It was quite small compared to the other buildings that were next to it. There was sign that was hung above the entrance. It read _From Dust 'till Dawn_. I think it was what it said. No wonder it was dusty, it even had a dusty sounding name!

I turned to Mister Roman and he jerked a chin towards the door and the men in black nodded and entered after him. I wanted to follow too, but one of the men in black held out a hand to block me.

"Can't I enter too?" I asked, confused by the action.

The man shook his from side to side and told me "You wait out here. If there's anyone entering the store just tell them it's closed and they need to return later"

I guess I was in charge of the entrance duty I guess. Kind of like home chores. I nod in acknowledgment and watched the man enter the store and close the door.

I turn around and guarded the door from anyone else. I am so excited that I'm doing a good deed as soon I arrived! It's just like how things should go, me doing good things and making people happy! Even the people who were walking by gave me looks. They must know that I'm doing a good job!

I was enjoying my duty here when I heard some shouting going on inside. I couldn't hear them properly but it looked like the person who was yelling was angry. Maybe one of the men wasn't doing his job right? Mom and dad always shouted at older brother when he was doing his job right.

I looked up at the night sky above me. I felt my face grow into a frown. Why wasn't there any stars in the sky? It's night so there has to be stars for me to admire. Before I could question this strange phenomenon I heard a large thump inside the store. They seemed to be getting a bit rowdy in there.

I shrug my shoulders not letting my mind think any further. I suppose I should just focus on my-

CRASH!

I jump at the loud sound. What was that?! Did something happen in there? I looked towards the source of the sound and my eyes widened at the sight.

There was a huge hole in the wall and there was the man who ordered me to guard the door was lying on the ground groaning in pain. I immediately ran up to him to see if he was okay.

"A-Are you alright?!"

The man let out another groan and turned to look at me only for his head to drop down and grew still. W-Was he DEAD?!

Before I could yell for help I heard some kind of weird noises behind me. Like a bunch of metallic objects twisting and grinding against another like… Like the sound my knife made when I unfolded it.

I turned around and my eyes met the most dazzling sight.

There before me was a girl. A girl clad in red and black. A curtain of red clung to her as it flapped in the evening wind. Her hands held a rod of the crescent moon. Eyes of steel gave a playful look, but hid strong determination. The pitch black night and the city lights only illuminated her presence.

Right now. I have no idea why… But my entire face feels like it's going to burst into flames. This can't possibly be good for my health… Right?

**A/N:**

**Good day to you ladies and gentlemen! I have returned to writing again and this time with a story that I'm super excited to write!**

**RWBY!**

**I've waited for this series to come out since last year and now I'm granted my wishes by airing the episodes every Thursday each week! To those who haven't heard about the series then I kindly ask you to go to check the trailers and the first episode at !**

**A few things before I end this chapter. I've been rather uncomfortable with most of the stories I have published right now. So I decided that I need to get rid of a few. However I want to know how that would fall onto you readers. A lot of you seem to enjoy my Minecraft story I have on and I was wondering if you would like to see it continue? Of course the other stories if you want to see them continue too then tell me.**

**R&R and keep smiling folks!**

**THIS IS THE 13 PAGED NOTEBOOK SIGNING OFF!**

_**Next Time:**_

_**Slaying monsters for dummies!**_

_**How much trouble he has gotten himself into? Well basically a lot. Worse case is that he doesn't know it himself! When he is interrogated, an unexpected guest arrives … With a bit of sugar of course, a daunting offer that might change his life. Whether he accepts it or not is up to him.**_


End file.
